Diary of War (A Hero's Perspective)
by ChessShipping
Summary: War is pretty boring in the lives of some heroes. In a war of two factions, set out to destroy the other faction's Ancient, heroes write diaries to sustain their boredom. Submit your suggestion for the next diary hero in the reviews! Also if you are browsing along the fanfictions of Dota 2, please click the title above so as to make this story a better one. Review it now and enjoy!


Hey guys! I'm a relatively inexperienced fanfiction author, going by the name Kyoko. In fanfiction, we writers compete in a race, a war where our only weapons are our English and our weakness and strengths are the limits of our minds.

* * *

Dear Diary,

I don't know if you remember me from when I was young. I don't even know who own's this diary, or has it. Maybe I'll write back tomorrow, or the next day. Maybe once every two days. Time is really hard to measure in war. I am fighting a war.

You see, there are two sides, now. The Radiant, and the Dire. Yes, call me a bonehead for signing up... I was actually eager to fight a war. The Radiant and the Dire hit my town. One of us had to go, or else we would be massacred. So I took up the challenge, and I am spending every second of my new lifestyle feeling fear, looking at my surrounding.

Of the two sides... I joined up to the Radiant... it looked the most obvious, the Dire was filled with monsters, fiends, ghouls... I saw them before a bloodbath. I saw them , my team, the Radiant... we're the humans... the elves, the goblins, the trolls, and the Keen race. Yes, I am part of the Keen - short bunched with a big brain and great gadgets. The moment us Keen joined up from our separate towns, we were laughed at, and jeered at for our sizes.

So we made our own gadgets, those to take down our foes and silence our teammates. I entirely am not sure why we are fighting this war, who we are fighting for... all I wished for was the thrill of fighting another war. I was wrong. I was a retiree from war, and I had experienced it all, but the fresh feeling of losing your teammates hurts a lot. I hurts us all in our souls.

I will now describe the events of today...

_'Axe will chop you in two!' a red skinned brute carrying a weapon suiting the first word he had uttered, ran straight for me. I was faster than him, but then he raised his axe in the air and a red aura glowed on my skin and his. I slowly felt pain, mostly in my stomach._

_'That's battle hunger for you!' Axe sneered at me._

_I ran behind the waves of green colored creeps, my allies, and then saw them attack the brute know as Axe. He just snorted and swirled his axe around, still charging._

_As injured as I was, I rigged up one of my most potent devices and skills, placing it on the ground. The brute looked at it curiously at first, looked at me with a panicked look on his face, and waited two seconds._

_'AH-HAHAHAAA!' He roared with laughter. 'Axe thinks that puny Keen failed!'_

_Grinning with glee, the brute lumbered over me slowly, getting faster each step. I was originally faster than him, but his Battle Hunger skill made him slow me and give him a speed boost._

_'Come face me like a man!' He roared, forcing me to turn around and shoot at him. He swerved around every attack I gave, his leathery red skin protecting himself from my attacks and he spun around in his signature Counter Helix move._

_Then the trap sprung. It hit him face first, and stunned him for a valuable 2.8 seconds roughly by my calculations._

_I went the opposite direction and made a go for my life, the last, as my vitality was going down. I spammed my Phase Boots item, making me go faster for a bit, but Axe was catching up, I had not attacked him for 13 seconds and his tranquil boots had spurred to life, giving him an additional 30 movement speed._

_It was a no go. Finally Axe was out of mana, his mana greatly drained from the Berserker's Call and the Battle Hunger._

_Then I was sure that he would not cull me, so I turned around and used my skills on him, draining him of any health he had regained with the tranquil boots._

_'RAWRR!' He yelled, his life supply draining from my attacks._

_'Hold fast, partner!' I looked to my left and saw my weird teammate, Rubick. 'I will aid you in killing this brute!' He lifted the huge red Oglodi brute with his telekinetic staff, and sent him hurling to one of our towers._

_'Rargghh! Must run!' Axe shouted as the tower bombarded him with beams of light. It was then I set another trap, which would follow him and kill him, with his low vitality._

_He turned and saw the weapon follow him, he screamed and he tried to run faster. The weapon, my signature skill, kept gaining speed and -_

**_*(Gyrocopter) just pwned (Axe's head) for 289 gold!*_**

'Well done, Aurel.' Rubick gave me a thumbs up for today's work. I thanked him for his aid. 'No problem, fellow. I had just heard from Commander Tresdin that we would be headed for the top lane, two of us. Apparently, Lycan, our spy in the Dire territory, he is trying to let us get last hits in the top lane. Very kind of him, no? I have also heard from the Keeper of the Light, Ezalor, that there is a spy in our territories too.' Rubick finished.

'What?!' I exclaimed. A spy in our territories was bad, but at least we've got a spy in the Dire territories too. One more thing though... 'Umm, Rubick? Did you say that you had a terrifying skill known as Spell Steal or something?' I asked.

He inclined his head. 'For example that annoying fiend Lion. His ultimate is the Finger of Death, no?' Rubick said. I nodded. 'I can copy that, and if I have the Aghanim's Scepter I can increase the skill to make it in an area of effect, the Aghanim Scepter boosts some ultimates, and the ultimates that I copy are boosted. However, the enemy needs to use it on me before I steal it.' He added with a mild glint in his glowing green eyes.

'Alright man. See you after dinner?' I said after him, as I started running to the top melee barracks, those were my quarters. We were all assigned our quarters. After dinner there would be an announcement in the Radiant fountain, where Tresdin had said the day before - she would be giving an important and serious announcement. Ezalor, the support of our team, would be heading down the bottom lane with Tresdin, the Legion Commander.

Dinner was a change from the last week, we were served a delicious tango stew with jungle creep meat inside, and a cooling drink of a clarity. It wasn't much but it was all we could spare, our money was greatly drained from the items that we had bought.

We needed to win this war, there were 10 of us in the Radiant and 10 of the Dire heroes, our teammate Lycan had gone over to spy on the enemy camps, pretending he was one of them, while there was a mysterious spy in our midst, someone whom we did not know. Templar Assassin maybe? I really had no idea, she had been in our team for a long time. Perhaps it was Mortred, the Phantom Assassin? She was a recruit, whom had just joined and she looked dangerous.

'Hey, machine guy!' an unexpected guest sat down on the side of my dinner bench. He was quite tall, taller than many in our team. Then again, many of us were Keens, Rattletrap the Clockwerk, Kardel the Sniper, Boush the Tinker, Razzil Darkbrew the Alchemist and me.

'Yes, what is it?' I asked. The person talking to me was lean, and resembled a long and lanky monkey. 'Would you like to lane with the lumbering Alchemist?' He questioned me with piercing eyes. 'Oh, I don't know, Jah'Rakal. He's annoying, is he not? He may be my species but I don't think I'd like to work with him.' I started. He growled, unsatisfied. 'Well, would you mind if Rubick swapped with me? I don't mind laning with you, I just can't stand the Alchemist.' He hissed. 'Alright, I'll ask him, Jah'rakal. Just don't let your temper take control of you when you are laning with me. And let's try not to be greedy. Also, don't call me machine guy. My name is Aurel, nice to meet you, Troll Warlord.' I replied.

'See you around, Gyrocopter.' He started off to his table.

During dinner I thought about his strange request, about how Alchy was a strange and temperamental fellow. That was weird, considering that Jah'Rakal was a grumpy fellow and Alchy... Well, Alchy was a bit off in the head. I could see how Jah'Rakal disliked him, he was always an impatient fellow, yet was always nice to the Keens. He told me once that he had controlled the yellow ogre mount below him through a potion, and that a similar potion could turn the ogre nuts, causing him to go berserk and attack at the enemies with an unrivaled attack speed.

As I gulped down the last of my Clarity drink, I headed for the fountain.

_'Attention all Radiant heroes! Commander Tresdin speaking. Assemble at the fountain as soon as you have finished your dinner. Quickly eat, and if you are late, you must do fifty push ups!' _

Behind me, someone snickered loudly.

_'Okay, Jah'Rakal, you asked for it.'_

Commander Tresdin was known for her brute force and strength, while Jah'Rakal was an agile and swift hero. Both were, however, strong carries that feared even the Dire. They were the strongest in our team.

Tresdin came over to Jah'Rakal and went over to him.

'Get on your knees and do the fifty push ups.' She ordered mercilessly.

Jah'Rakal laughed. 'I think not, Commander Tresdin.'

With one swift movement, Tresdin gave a sidelong blow to Jah'Rakal's cheek, causing him to stagger and fall.

'Do. You. **_Wish_**. To challenge me in a duel?' She growled at the now wincing Jah'Rakal.

'No thanks, I have had my share of fights.' He replied meekly.

'Good. Now do a hundred push ups.' Commander Tresdin walked away with a triumphant grin plastered on her face.

Jah'Rakal groaned and cursed under his breath. However, Tresdin heard it and she yelled out, 'Make that **_two hundred _**push ups!'

Jah'Rakal sighed and tried to get on with his tedious task.

I chuckled to myself silently as I headed for the fountain. All of the heroes were there, excluding Jah'Rakal who was still doing the push ups.

'Alright people. Do you know what we are discussing about today?' Tresdin stood up tall and straight, addressing us with those two beady and suspicious eyes she had.

I shook my head, unsure of what she was onto. Many other of the heroes looked confused as well.

She slammed her hand on the bench she was sitting on, temporarily placed for the night's announcement.

'We, are discussing, about the fact, that our Radiant camps, in the glory of our barracks, towers, _food_!' She yelled. 'I am here tonight because I need to inform -' She pointed around at all of us. 'EVERY SINGLE **ONE **OF YOU. That THIS side of the war has a SPY.'

Everyone looked around, gasping as they accused the one they disliked as the spy. It was about to become a full fledged war in our faction when -

'HOLD!' Tresdin's booming voice sounded across the fountain, the barracks, the towers, the jungles...

'We may not know whoever he, or she is.' Her eyes had taken on the form of steel, with a glint in it. 'But rest assured. The one whom has been identified as a spy, will be personally dismembered one by one when we have captured Pudge from the Dire side. And trust me, you will regret it if you are the spy in our midst.'

We all looked at each other uneasily, caught off guard by the Commander's words. A weary tension befell the Radiant side of the war, and Ezalor, the Keeper of the Light and our support, broke the silence.

'All right! Chop chop! Bedtime, everyone.' He said with a cheery grin.

As we all walked to our barracks, to sleep and prepare for a long day ahead filled with war against the Dire, I could not help but think - who was the spy?

I'll go and stop writing on this diary now, I've got to prepare for war. Aurel the Gyrocopter signing off.

* * *

**Well laddies, please tell me you've enjoyed the first chapter, or as I would prefer to call it, prologue. I hope you guys would not mind if I would say this, but many people in the fanfiction sphere have bad spelling, maybe typos... The only spelling mistakes I have are typos, and sometimes when I have no spelling mistakes people accuse me of bad spelling and grammar, et cetera. Anyways... I am a relatively inexperienced writer, I have yet to reach the age of fourteen years of age, so... review! Favorite, and follow me! It'd be greatly appreciated, and thank you so much!**

**_Alright, guys! Now that we have completed the diary for Gyrocopter, and also my diary formatting and skills are not very good, suggest another hero for me to write my diary entry! I'll pick the best one I feel that would contradict Gyrocopter's suspicious and worrisome nature! Thanks again! Ciao!_**


End file.
